I'm Home For You, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward needs to get home to Skye.


**Hey**,... **cherry girl xxx**, sorry this took so long in coming. Forgive me? I've chosen Home by Michael Buble as the base for your belated gift. I hope you like it.

And if you all are wondering about a Fury and Skye ff. Yes, I am halfway writing through that one. Please hold on a little more ok? And thank you so much for all you reviews and ideas. I am working on some song requests and one on Skye losing her voice too.

**Warning** : If you are expecting baddie hottie Ward in this one. Sorry to disappoint you. I only made him a hottie. Happy reading everyone!

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, or Michael Buble's Home.

**Summary** : Ward was sent on an assignment and couldn't wait to come home to Skye. If an AU means a story out of the original context, then this is what it is.

xox

"I thought you gave me bad directions."

Ward grumbled as the door opened to reveal Skye waiting for him.

"What? No; Hey Skye or Honey, I'm home? I know how grouchy you were but if I had known just how much grouchy you really are, I would have given you really, bad, bad directions. If I have to suffer your grumpiness, at least I would have the satisfaction of knowing you were driving around in circles in the snow."

"Well, I'm grumpy because I've missed you more than I can ever imagine. Needing more time to look for this new place just took me away longer away from you than necessary. And I don't like that."

"Aww... My Robot can be sweet if he wants to." Skye sighed as she held her clenched hands to her heart.

"He also knows how to get warm."

"Oh no! No. No. Don't you dare!" Skye stepped away from him. "You are not going to put those icy hands EEEKKKKK WARD! Nooooooo - "

Skye's scream and giggles filled the hall way when Ward grabbed her before she could take another step and slipped his icy hands under her shirt. Her twisting and squirming to get away from his hands only made him more determined to tickle her. Ward would have the upper hand if not for the bag that she had taken off him and placed near the door.

He tripped over his haversack and landed on his butt with Skye on top of him. Skye quickly scrambled to straddle Ward and did the best she could to grasp both of his wrists in her small hands. He gave in to her ridiculous action.

"Hahah! Got you where I want you Turbo," Skye gloated in triumph as she sat on his firm abs.

"You know that I can easily topple you, right?" Ward asked with an eyebrow arched high.

"Definitely. But if you were to do that, than you wouldn't have the chance to see what my next move is."

"So, you've been practising new moves on top of the ones I taught you?"

"Not really. May's been helping with the ones you taught me. But I thought I'd saved this particular move to try on you. I haven't actually try it yet. I'm not sure it might be considered acceptable as a combat maneuver. I need your expert advice."

"Skye, if this move is vital in saving your life, do you really have to wait six months to show me? You could have aced it by now if you have been practicing the move."

"I just want your approval before I have to use it. If and when necessary." Skye pouted. "Besides I don't want to practise it on or with anyone else. I was saving it for you."

"Fine." Ward grunted and readied himself to ward off any move that she makes. "Give me your best shot."

Without warning, Skye released his hands, grabbed his head, leaned forward and mashed her lips against his. Her assault on his lips was a thorough and possessive claim that left Ward surrendering without further coaxing.

She maneuvered her foot backwards to let her toes pressed against his groin in a teasing manner. She actually growled in satisfaction when he parted his lips in a groaned and felt his lower body rise to the occasion. She immediately let her tongue invaded and wrestled with his. They wasted no time in getting acquainted after the months apart.

Her hands made quick work of the buttons on his jacket before pulling his shirt out of his waistband. Skye grunted her frustration when she found another layer of clothing, which was his inner shirt, to peel before finally contacting with his skin and firm chest. Ward's hands were equally frantic and busy with the buttons of her shirt and managed to pop a few in his haste to get to her skin.

Her hands had moved to his head and were all over his hair, pulling him up and closer to her as she deepened their kiss to euphoric heights. Ward wanted to turn them over but Skye proved clingy and adamant to be on top. His one hand cupped the back her head, while another slipped under her shirt to unhook her bra. He would have been successful if they hadn't been interrupted by Coulson from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you two are thinking making out in my foyer?!"

Skye straightened away from Ward but was still sitting astride his hips. She faced away from Coulson as Ward quickly pulled her shirt to cover her exposed front. She pushed her hair back and wiped her lipstick off his lips before tilting her head to grin at her uncle.

"Hey, AC! Look who's back?"

"I see you got your Bodyguard back," Coulson nodded towards Ward before looking back to his niece. "I hope this means you'll cease pranking Sitwell and stop harassing the man about his hair."

"But Uncle Jasper doesn't have any!" Skye replied.

"Exactly!" Coulson rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at Ward. "You! I'm giving you 15 minutes to get yourself together. Then get your ass in my office. And next time, no reunion party in my foyer."

"You hear that?" Skye bounced as she squealed excitedly on Ward's hips. "He gave us 15 minutes!"

Ward captured her face between his palms. And pulled her towards him. He stopped when her lips was inches from his and her hair provided a curtain around them.

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"About that move?"

"Yes?"

"It's unacceptable."

"Seriously?"

"Affirmative. You are ban from using it on anyone," Ward nipped her lip before adding, "except me."

"Whatever you say, Sweet Lips."

"Are you back to calling me names again?"

"I thought that's what you came home for."

"I came home for you."

xox

Coulson's stern face turned into a happy one as he turned away from his niece and her Bodyguard. Skye had been impossible to deal with since Ward was assigned to protect a diplomat for six months. Coulson had even started helping Skye to strike off the dates off the calendar in the kitchen. His counting the days to the time that Ward will be back, proved to Skye how supportive he was in her Missing My Ward campaign. It was a small price to pay as oppose to her asking 'Why? Why six months?' with puppy eyes every time Ward's name was mentioned.

Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell runs a training centre for would be agents that eventually be recruited into their Security Agency that provides the best protection service to anyone that needs it. Ward had proven to be a natural in this chosen field of expertise. Six months is the longest period that Ward had been sent away on a job.

Grant Ward has been Coulson and May's adopted son since he was 12 years old. The childless couple had also adopted Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons into their family. The three children were children of Coulson and May's close friends, who had perished in a freak accident during their holiday vacation together years ago. Only Coulson, May and the three children survived the accident. As a mark of respect, Coulson and May had let them keep their family names.

Skye was the daughter of Coulson's sister. He never knew about his niece until after his sister, with whom he had an estranged relationship, died. His sister left him a letter that said she had left her baby at the steps of St Agnes Orphanage and did not mention the baby's father. At the time when Coulson received the letter, Skye was already 5 years old and been sent to a few foster homes, only to be rejected. It was by a stroke of luck that the day Coulson and May came to look for her at the orphanage, Skye was just sent back to the home after another rejection.

Skye, Jemma and Leo had become fast friends and instant siblings. They stuck together like glue from the beginning. Their bond was due to the closeness of ages and also they had a common target. Grant Ward. Being older then the three, he thought that he was too old to mix around with the younger ones.

Unlike Jemma and Leo, who had only lost their parents, Grant Ward had lost his parents, two brothers, a sister and his Grampsy. The lost of his family turned him into a serious and quiet boy. Hence, it was younger ones' mission to rope him into their little group and change him into a chatty and noisy small adult, like they were.

Skye had started her name calling on Ward since the day she stepped into her new home. Jemma and Leo were fidgeting excitely upon her arrival. But Ward had remained still and only blink when Skye said "Hi." The name, Robot, was immediately given to him when she received the same response when she jabbed her small finger to the centre of his chest.

Over the years, their relationship grew. But it was never a sibling kind between the two. The same goes between Jemma and Leo. But as a whole, they are family. Coulson and May had let them made their own call on how they defined their relationships with one another.

Ward and Skye started to redefine their relationship when Skye started going out on dates and Ward didn't like it. He began shadowing her and warned off any guy that even stepped close to her. Hence the name Robot changed to Bodyguard.

On her part, Skye also made sure that any girl that came close to Ward got to know of his strange and contagious disease that she created just for him. Her expertise on computers had her hacking into his personal social network accounts and always a step ahead in scaring off his would be admirer. Her meddling prank let to a full blown row that caused a silent war between them that lasted three weeks.

But the war ended on the night of Ward's Senior Prom.

Skye developed a fever earlier on that day. Her temperature escalated to a stage where it was too high that Coulson had to rush her to the hospital 20 minutes after Ward left to collect his date. As soon as she was admitted, in her fever ruled state, Skye could hear Ward's voice insisting that he needed to see her. She thought she was hallucinating Ward yelling at the doctor and nurses demanding to be let into the room. Shouldn't he be picking up his non-stop giggly date instead of him pushing his way into her room, Skye thought as the anti-biotic kicked into her body.

Skye realized it was not her imagination playing tricks when she woke up later to find him sitting next to her hospital bed. Ward was still in his tuxedo albeit his bow tie was undone as were the top buttons of his shirt. Her hand was in his as he held to it to his lips. His worried eyes held onto her features.

Their eyes met over their joined hands. His frown only ceased when Skye gave him a little smile and weakly squeezed his hand. They were inseparable after that.

Two months later, Coulson took Ward aside, while May took Skye to another room. Three minutes after the door to each room closed, Coulson and Ward came out of their room hastily when they heard Skye screaming. They saw the girl screaming over the landing rail of the second story of their home for Jemma and Leo. The two came running into the hallway as May was trying to pull back Skye into the room. But Skye side-stepped May's efforts to grab her and told Leo and Jemma laughingly.

"Guess what? May is teaching me how to have sex!"

"I DID NOT!" the usually quiet and soft spoken woman yelled at the top of her voice.

"No!?" Leo and Jemma gasped in unison.

"Yes!" Skye squealed. "She told me what I'm not suppose to do. So that means if I do the opposite, I'll be doing it right. Right guys?"

"Phillip." May turned pleadingly to her husband who was trying to sneak back into the other room.

"Hey Ward," Skye turned to look at Ward next. "Maybe you should ask AC if there's an expiry date on that condom packet that we found in Lola's glove compartment."

A unified gasp of her name filled the Coulson home at her suggestion and naughty smirk.

Quietly closing the door to his office, Coulson tried not to think of the horny bunnies in his foyer. Coulson had to smile at the memory of how his niece had managed to turn the quiet and sad new family that he and May had made into a noisy and cheerful one the moment she stepped into their home. But he was grateful that due to her, Ward had become the man that he is now.

Above all, he was extremely glad that Ward is home. Hopefully now that Ward is back, the household will have some peace. Provided Ward and Skye don't decide to turn every little nook and niche in the mansion into a make out corner.

xox

"Was it fun in Rome? Paris?"

Skye sat cross-legged on Ward's bed as he unpacked his belongings.

"Depends on your definition of fun," Ward replied and snatched back his shirt that Skye was trying to hide under her jumper. "Stop stealing my shirts."

"You popped the buttons off the one I had on just now," Skye pouted.

Ward rolled his eyes and tossed his shirt back to Skye who immediately grinned and continued her questions about his time away. "So, how was it? What did you do?"

"I didn't get out much."

"But there are so much things to do there. Millions of people to see," Skye peeked into his bag and took out the books that she found in it. She placed them on the side table before continuing her line of questionings. "Don't tell me you were guarding that diplomat day and night for the whole year."

"Of course not. I do have my off days." Ward glanced at her before resuming his unpacking with a smirk. "And on those rare occasions, no one insisted on tagging along or tried to sneak into the back of my vehicle when I left the grounds, like someone I know."

Skye gasped and smacked his arm. "That was one time."

Ward chuckled and avoided her kick. Skye sat back on the bed and continued to peek into his bag. She took out a bunch of envelopes tied with a ribbon that looked familiar.

"What's this?" she asked as she held up the bunch and showed it to Ward as he emerged from the bathroom after depositing his toiletries.

"Those are for you. You can keep them if you want."

"For me?" she untied the ribbon and scanned through the names on the envelopes. "These are all for me. You even have stamps on them. Don't tell me, you were too busy keeping your eye on your diplomat that you missed seeing a letter box."

He took a letter from her, opened it and passed it to her. He repeated the actions a few times, until Skye was holding about six letters in her hands.

"Read."

Skye frowned and did as he asked.

"They all say the same thing." She told him.

"Yes. 'I'm fine baby. How are you?' " Ward replied as he took a seat beside her. "That's all I could get down on those papers. I would have sent them but I feel that it wasn't enough. You deserve more than just those words. Even if those words connects me to you, I find them cold and flat. So, I just kept them."

"Will you forgive me if I call you an idiot?" Skye asked as she wiped a tear that appeared at the corner of her eyes.

"If it pains you so much calling me an idiot," Ward helped to wipe the other side of her eye before placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "that it makes you cry? I guess I can find a place in my heart to forgive you."

"And I wondered why I missed you." Skye sniffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Such sweet words," Ward playfully pinched her nose before adding. "Absolutely forgiven."

Skye slapped his hand away as he laughingly pulled her to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as her back rested against his chest. Skye interlaced their fingers and tilted her head to place a soft kiss along his jaw.

"Did you miss me?" she asked softly.

"Don't you know the answer to that?"

"I just want to hear it from your lips." Skye shrugged as she played with his fingers.

Ward leaned his head down to let his lips grazed her shell of her ear. His arms tightened around her as he breathe his answer.

"I missed you so much that I have to come home, Skye."

**THE END**

Share your thoughts?


End file.
